


Cruz's Cuddles

by Trainmaster64



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desire, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Honeymoon, Just Married, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, Movie: Cars 3, Multi, Orgasm, Passion, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainmaster64/pseuds/Trainmaster64
Summary: Cruz Ramirez, racing champion and perpetual ray of sunshine, takes a moment to reflect on her inner self and what she truly desires to be whole.





	Cruz's Cuddles

She slowly opened her eyes, the light from outside beginning to pour into her world and her vision. The outside was awakening her to reality once more, sleep an ending illusion of peace and tenderness. Her breath was slow and light, her eyes opening faintly as she grew used to her surroundings once more. 

And Cruz Ramirez then became aware of more than sight: her entire body and self began to feel again, sensing what she felt and all that existed around her. Her body, sleek and young and a racer's dream, every curve and every milligram of her being. Each slight scrape from her last race, the warmth of the light and his breath on her body, surrounding her -

Ah yes. She DID almost forget him, after all. Closing her eyes again, she felt his body against hers, felt his weight on top, pressing into her side, seemingly everywhere. She felt smothered, surrounded, snuggled. 

Safe. 

Cruz instinctively mewled faintly, loving how this felt. She felt safe, protected, at ease when she was held and cuddled like this. This level of close intimate comfort was something she needed, wanted, craved, desired above all else. The sponsorships, the trophies, the fortunes and the life - all of it, she would trade away if necessary, for this one feeling of pure safety and close trusting care.

A slut? Not her. She didn't like that term used with her. To be a slut implied you were an easy score, that you would willingly crawl into bed with any car at any time. That it was only physical and not emotional, that you only wanted sex, touches and physical release, to gush and spasm and then be done, on to the next bed and next partner and next orgasmic release. 

She didn't deny she DID enjoy when she came though. She loved it. The feeling of another on her body, teasing her and loving her self, lightly stroking her soft metal and her headlights - ooh... thise headlights of hers were SO sensitive; her undercarriage grew slightly dampened already...

But it wasn't just sex, she reasoned. She wouldn't, COULDN'T simply fuck anyone. She already knew that... her past and the horrors within did tell her that... she was not a slut, never a slut; the possibility of her ever being a slut was brutally, forcibly fucked out of her that one day. Never again...

A faint shiver, remembering.

And she was rewarded with a slow and gentle shift in, her body moving inward and closer, the breath warm and soft on her hood and making her melt again. Her tires seemed to dissolve in relaxation, bliss and trust. She was no slut; she loved to cuddle and needed this. 

This, being the closeness and tenderness of someone she could trust. To simply fall asleep with her trusted, her beloved, to be cuddled and smothered like this. Underneath, she felt safe, protected and warm. She felt like their soft yellow pillow, that no one could dare remove from them. And in return, she received love and trust and close tenderness. Sometimes sexual, but not always - the closeness was the thing. 

So close and so warm...

Cruz closed her eyes, relaxing. She could rest easy, not needing to move, never needing to shift or leave. She could stay here forever. This level of trust was rare; not many others could see her like this, experience her in this way, be able to give her this love...

... Mr. McQueen, of course... he was her crew chief and her best friend. She remembered vividly that one day after her first big wreck... she trusted him and snuggled into his big powerful body, felt his engine burble and simply fell asleep with him, knowing he would protect her. 

Sally was not happy the following morning. 

Cruz had wept. Lightning explained. 

Cruz tried to leave. Sally refused to let her leave. 

Cruz cried into her. Sally shared her bed and her body. 

After that day, Cruz Ramirez was welcome at their home anytime, and was more than free to cuddle with either of them. Sometimes she needed her crew chief's big powerful hold, other times his wife's soft and gentle embrace. Always she felt safe and trusted and loved. 

Love. How odd a word that sounded. But it was true, in a sense. Love has many forms, after all, and Cruz felt love with them. It had to be. She trusted them enough that they were able to experience her beyond the facade of experience, beyond the joviality and laughs and smiles and jokes. Beyond the extreme, hyperactive delight that she normally was and showed. 

They saw her as she truly was. Saw her soft and vulnerable self, saw her broken inside and her delicate individuality within. They saw her needs and deep feelings. 

When Lightning first learned of her past, he wanted to find them and beat them. Sally calmed him. 

When Sally learned of her past, SHE wanted to find them and beat them. Lightning calmed her. 

When Cruz wept that night of her revelation, they both took her to their bed and slept with her. They both shielded her from the world and protected their little yellow sunflower. Their nickname for her, only in private and in their tender loving holds. She wept so many tears and knew afterwards that they loved her. 

And her boyfriend... so soft and sweet and loving. He loved her inside and out. Chrysler knows she needed his love, could not stand to lose him, for if she did she would fall to pieces and shatter like a fine, thin mirror. She needed his love, needed his touch and his words and his cuddles and his body over her, around her, through her, letting her dissolve and become one with him. 

The first night they were intimate, she wept from fear. Then love. Then amazement at his kindness and gentleness. And then when he gave her all the pleasure... she wept from the sheer realization that she could be sexual, could be hot and kinky and female and loved for it, not shamed or shunned or rejected, but adored and worshipped and thoroughly loved. 

She apologized so many times afterward, wanting to clean things up, clean him up, make it better -

And he simply kissed her lips, so gentle and loving, toying with her femaleness and she couldn't help it, she CAME, like she was eighteen again, and it was her first time, and her moan of orgasmic pleasure mixed with her tears of joy and passion...

She slept that night, soundly, in his grasp. Her body was soaked in their love, and she could have cared less. Her breathing was slow and soft and gentle, his body on top of hers. 

Like it was now.

Cruz smiled again, so gentle and subtle. She trusted him, needed him and loved him. And she knew he loved her with all of his heart. Even now, his member was still buried deep inside, a faint pulsing reminding her of the trust she had for him and all that she had done with him. 

She HAD done it with them too. Lightning, Sally, they had experienced her. Threesomes were never unpleasant at their home; Sally kissing her as Lightning entered, both on top of her and smothering her in their bodies and love and compassion... dedicated to her wellness and hers alone... it made her weak from happiness and love. 

He knew, of course. He encouraged her in it, oddly enough. But he trusted her and knew her heart was what mattered most. He loved her and gave her all of it; the kind words, the gentle touches, the orgasmic passions, the quiet moments and the soft loving of his heart for her. 

But it was his cuddle that she loved most of all. More than the orgasms, more than the smiles and words and love and tenderness that he gave her on a daily basis, more than his idolatry of her. 

His cuddles, so soft and sweet and pure and gentle. His caresses, tender on her body and making her purr unashamedly. His kisses on her, everywhere on her, that gave her peace and relaxation. His softness and trust that he gave her and she gave him. 

Cruz closed her eyes and cuddled into him a bit deeper; her rear shifted subtly, and suddenly she felt his length pulsing and spurting again, her body being filled once more by his love and gentle care. Struggling to stay quiet (she did have a bad habit of that, after all), Cruz bit her lip as her love emptied himself into her again and again... it dribbled out and down, her rear wheels wet and soaked with it already, the bed below covered...

Slowly sinking down, Cruz let his weight push her down, down, down into the bed and letting her underside become more coated than it was before. The moan escaped her now; her lips quivered as she let herself be the sexual being she trusted him with. A fine way to awaken... not an unpleasant way... 

"... mmm..." Cruz hummed quietly, her engine burbling and thrumming softly below him. His body covered her, surrounded her and left her helpless to his love and care. His cuddle was so massive that she could not move or do a thing. 

The thought nearly made her orgasm.

Slowly, Cruz leaned up and kissed his lips. "... morning..." she smirked, loving his breath on her mouth as he grinned. 

"... morning... my WIFE..."

Cruz blushed deeply at that title, her whole body relaxing as she remembered last night. The smile quavered slightly, her eyes welling with tears as her lips began to take his, kissing him with such a deep passion and need.

He responded so strongly that her whole body trembled; his tongue entered her mouth so slowly and gently, letting her lead and guide them... his length pulsed again, and suddenly she moaned intensely into him, her body gushing as she let herself go, orgasm after orgasm consuming her as she bucked and shook underneath him. 

His soft whispers of encouragement and love, his kisses on her lips and cheek and headlight - oh CHRYSLER - she trembled far too much, her body consumed with passion - it was too much to handle - she -

A massive roar of a six cylinder engine shook the whole structure, shocking the denizens of the town nearby; a loud shriek from a certain yellow racecar's vocal chords surprising all who heard. 

And she let herself down, slowly, ever slowly, her eyes closing as his lips showered over her, his body on top and never letting her up, letting her sink into their mess and be coated as she loved, and what a GOOD girl she was, and how WONDERFUL she was, and how SOFT her body was... she mewled and kissed him as much as she could, reveling in the attention and the love and the cuddle of comfort and peace that surrounded her. 

He snuggled her close, kissed her lips, and tucked them in. A gentle purr into her mouth, and Cruz melted once more. "... I love you... Cruz..."

"... mmm... l-love you..." Cruz whimpered softly, kissing him so gently. As he pressed into her, she closed her eyes and drifted into a soft napping slumber... cuddled...

Cuddles... 

Soft...

Gentle...

Loving...

Love...


End file.
